


Fic ideas that just aren't meant to be (because I'm too unreliable to write multichapter fics)

by Jequila



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jequila/pseuds/Jequila
Summary: I often get plot ideas for fanfics, but honestly I'm a rubbish writer and can't be relied on to finish them :| So here lies various plots that I either wrote out partially then wrapped up quickly, or just jotted down the skeleton of. They should still be fun to read.If you want to use the plots just shoot me a message :)





	1. Dreams of the future

**Author's Note:**

> The first one starts off a little angsty, but it's got a happy ending.

Adrien and Marinette are in their mid 20′s and married, but it’s not a happy marriage. After his father had died during the final Miraculous battle - his heart had been corrupted more and more with each forceful use of his Miraculous, leading to total heart failure when they’d finally taken it from him - Adrien had tried to get back his lost childhood by going to university and living a carefree party lifestyle. Marinette had taken over Agreste designs and Adrien was upset that she didn’t have as much time for him anymore. Marinette is getting frustrated that he’s often out at night with uni friends while she sits at home waiting for him, so she just starts staying late at work, making the problem even worse. They’re on the verge of divorce when a new enemy appears and they come across their old Miraculous, previously returned to Master Fu for safe keeping, in their respective bags. 

The new enemy is stronger than they’d ever encountered before, and Ladybug leaps in font of Chat Noir to save his life. As she lays in his arms bleeding out she assures him that he has so much to live for, while she lost touch with her friends, has no children, and her husband doesn’t love her anymore. Ladybug sighs out her last breath as her eyes close for the final time, and the transformation is broken. A flash of pink light reveals his own wife, Marinette. 

— 

Adrien wakes up in a cold sweat with tears running down his cheeks. He’s in his old room and he’s a teenager again. He hastily checks the Ladyblog on his phone and finds out that there was an Akuma last night. It showed people a possible future in their dreams as a warning not to take life for granted. 

He’s hurried off to school by Nathalie and he finds the rest of the class discussing what they saw in their future dreams. Rose, Juleka, and Nathanael all ran a tattoo parlour together. Chloe looks shaken and wont talk about her dream, but she seems to appreciate Sabrina more and makes her father start hosting annual charity balls in the name of breast cancer research.   
Marinette was awake, initially sewing but then fighting the akuma, so she didn’t have any dreams. 

The rest of the fic would be Adrien coming to terms with the fact that he has to 1) tell Ladybug/Marinette about his father being Hawkmoth, 2) defeat his own father again, which will most likely result in his death, and 3) start dating Marinette again, because he misses his wife terribly, but do it right this time. 

Cue a scene with him getting to hear her spiel about Emma, Hugo, and the hamsters, then comparing it to the future he’d seen where he’d told her he wasn’t suited to be a father and she’d given up on having children. 

He ends up becoming a better person and finally facing all his regrets about everything with his father. And so on, until a time skip showing a happy Marinette, Adrien, and their loving family :)


	2. Three's only a crowd if you're not chill enough to handle it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the ship name for Adrien/Marinette/Luka? I've never really been into it before but I've been seeing some cute fanart lately... :B

Adrien doesn’t want to like Luka.

He came out of nowhere, and he’s very quickly winning over everyone Adrien had slowly been cultivating friendships with. Nino thinks he’s cool because he plays guitar, Alya likes him because he’s apparently ‘really chill’ and easy to hang out with, even Chloe seems interested in gaining the slightly older boy’s attention. But that wasn’t the worst of it…

“That’s so cool Marinette, I feel like you can do anything.” Adrien pursed his lips.

“No way! I’ve lived in a bakery my whole life and macarons are pretty much the only thing I’m good at making!” The girl in question was flushed pink with pleasure at being praised.

It wasn’t like he had an issue with Marinette getting the recognition she deserved, but surely Luka was laying it on a bit thick.

It wasn’t until Adrien and Marinette had somehow ended up alone with Luka on the houseboat (Adrien was totally crashing their date) that he started to think that maybe Luka was just… oddly friendly. They were all cooking dinner together, or trying anyway. Adrien had never done anything in the kitchen before, unless requesting something from his chef counted.

So there he was, trying his best to ‘dice’ the carrots, when he felt warmth behind him and a pair or larger hands covering his own.

“Careful,” Luka murmured a little too close to Adrien’s ear. “Like this. Make a cat’s paw with your left hand to protect your fingers, we wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Um, like this?” Adrien was pretty sure his voice had gone up an octave. Was this normal? He knew he’d grown up without a lot of skinship with friends but… it was a little much.

“Yeah, that’s it. And here, use a bit further down the blade towards the base. It’ll be easier. Yeah there you go, you’re doing great.” Luka’s calm voice guided his movements and Adrien couldn’t help but follow the directions. Eventually, the older boy pulled back and returned to his own task.

Adrien looked over towards Marinette to see if that’s how she was also using the knife when he realised that she’d been watching the interaction. Her pupils looked blown and her cheeks were dusted with pink. The girl squeaked when they made eye contact and returned to her task of dicing the celery, looking determinedly down at the vegetable and avoiding looking at either of the boys.

\---

Adrien didn’t want to like Luka…

“No way! I would never have thought you were mad at the photographer, you look so carefree in the photo. I could never manage to hide it so well, you must be an amazing model Adrien.”

…but damn it. It was hard when he kept praising Adrien like this and just being a really nice guy in general. And really was a cool guy, and really chill, and just fun to hang out with. 

They’d played guitar and piano together a few times, and now Luka was teaching both Adrien and Marinette how to play the guitar.

“You’re off again. Here, like this.” He was almost curled around Marinette as he sat behind her on the bed and reached around to correct her fingers. The blonde would be suspicious if he hadn’t been in Marinette’s exact position just a few minutes ago.

“Maybe you’re having so much trouble because you have such small hands.”

“I do not-“ the girl in question cut herself off as Luka lined her hand up with his, the disparity in size instantly obvious. Her hand was totally dwarfed. “Well, maybe you just have big hands!” she huffed.

Adrien found himself being tugged closer to the pair, his hand being placed palm-to-palm with Marinette’s. “Wow, he’s right. You do have tiny hands Marinette. I mean, it’s not a bad thing! It’s cute!” he tried to reassure her as she shot him a playful glare.

“Yeah? Well…” She huffed again and turned the tables by pressing Adrien’s hand against Luka’s.

The dark haired boy smirked. “Don’t worry, it’s cute.” He echoed Adrien as they both noticed the size difference.

Marinette was the first to start giggling, but the other two quickly joined in.

\---

Then there’s an incredibly awkward bit where Adrien starts freaking out about his sexuality, before Luka is like “why not both?” and they end up happily in the OT3.

Marinette discovers she has a thing for watching B)


End file.
